


Three Times Myn Donos Failed Miserably to Ask Someone Out

by millernumber1



Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: F/M, Rogue Podron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millernumber1/pseuds/millernumber1
Summary: In response to the listener question: "If this interaction was one of Myn’s better romantic interactions, how have some of his previous encounters gone down?", five times Myn's romantic life went...less well than getting a kiss and then his head banged against the side of a starfighter.And one time it didn't. (NOTICE TO ANY MEMBERS OF ROGUE PODRON AND/OR PEOPLE READING ALONG WHO DO NOT WANT TO BE SPOILED. DO NOT READ CHAPTER 2. I MEAN IT. HIGHER MOFF MANTOOINE-MANTOOINE III WOULD BE VERY DISPLEASED IF YOU READ IT. MASSIVE SPOILERS.)





	1. Chapter 1

1.

 

Myn Donos, 13 years old and in military academy on Corellia, was desperately in love with Jartine Selb-Fanic. She had the curliest red hair, the cutest freckles, and was very outgoing. Just a year ahead of him, she exuded confidence and love of life, two things he'd always had great difficulty achieving. So it was no surprise that when he tried to ask her out, she didn't even notice he was in the room.

"Would you like to accompany me to the formal ball at midwinter," he asked. They were alone in the pilot training ready room, and she was attempting to read up on her pre-flight checklist on her datapad before they went into the sims. She continued reading for a few seconds, looked around for the source of a half-remembered voice, and looked back down.

The reason she didn't notice, of course, was that young Myn had dived in panic behind a bench, thumping rather noisily. Not noisily enough to draw more attention from Jartine, however, as she was again lost in the world of green and amber flight board lights.

 

2.

 

She made no pretense at being fully human. Flight Officer Diwan Slayd was not a morning person. Her bobbed golden hair a riot of tangles and knots, she was a red-eyed monster making a beeline to the caf maker in the morning.  "Morning, Talon Twelve," her commander, a dark-haired, round-faced blur just to the side of the heavenly producer of industrial-strength stimulus. She grunted, as she vigorously stabbed the button on the machine, quickly moving her standard New Republic issued tumbler under the spigot as the steaming liquid began to drip. Once it was full, she stabbed the button again and drained her cup dry - her mouth long used to this abuse by near-boiling beverage by this point in her life. The words to her side from her commander had continued throughout the process, but as the drink kicked in, she began to actually comprehend them: "...and so I was thinking, would you want to?"

"No, sorry," she mumbled, hitting the button again. She wondered why the round face looked so crestfallen, but as the smell of her second cup hit her nose, she brushed away the thought.

Mornings were not a good time to talk to anyone, anyway.

 

3.

 

"You scared me to death. Falling and not moving. I was getting a retrieval team in position when you reached me via comlink," Myn said to a bruised Falynn on Storinal.

"I'm sorry," she said, stroking his chin, reminding him that he needed to shave again, and wincing at the memory that he'd have to unglue and then reglue his false mustache to do so. Falynn laughed, and he asked, "What's funny?"

"That mustache. You look like a complete idiot."

"Oyah." Remembering how funny it was when Face did it, he bobbed his head in the goofy farmer-from-Agamar way, and was fairly proud of himself when he managed to kiss her on the third bob without mashing her teeth or kissing her nose or something disastrous like that. Rising from beside her chair, he said, "Like they said, sleep. We've got more planned tonight."

"Someone else gets to climb," she responded, and he was again lost in a moment of panic, seeing her form, tiny and black, falling from the roof. The moment passed, but a bit too late, as she mumbled, "G'night" and fell almost instantly asleep from the painkillers and injuries.

"Hope we can do that again sometime," he said quietly to her slumbering form.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINAL WARNING: ANYONE WHO HAS NOT FINISHED SOLO COMMAND, DO NOT READ THIS!

4.

 

"Contact me, visit me--do whatever you feel you have to. I'll accept whatever you decide."

The words echoed in Myn's head as he debarked from his shuttle to his home planet of Corellia. Though technically persona-non-grata in the Imperial controlled world because of his New Republic military service, Myn had called in some favors with General Cracken, the head of New Republic Intelligence, and gotten some false identity papers to get him through the minimal security of the agrarian farming port closest to his home. He also got some advice from his former squadmate Shalla on how to avoid showing up on routine security holocams, and had practiced the wall-hugging and hat-wearing for the past few days.

Would it be worth the danger? Worth the risk? All his questions faded when he caught a glimpse of red hair in a complicated braid. Though he'd never known her to wear it, he'd watched her holo message a hundred times since General Solo had forwarded it to him. He recognized her face, of course, even in the new surroundings, but still, his heart beat faster when she smiled tentatively at the bottom of the ramp.

"Hello, Kirney," he said, pleased the the new name didn't sound awkward on his lips. (Well, it shouldn't - in addition to watching the holo a hundred times, he'd probably recited it hundreds more on the flight.)

"Hello to you too," she said, not saying his name, he noticed, probably not wanting to trigger the audio security alerts on his name that might be in the system. The reminder of her Imperial Intelligence training gave him no pause, though - hours spent spinning on a garbarge-constructed repulsor sled while deep in thought had helped him come to peace with her past, as had her heroic sacrifice to destroy Warlord Zsinj. "Why don't you come to where I'm staying - we can catch up."

He nodded, but as he walked down the ramp, he knew he needed to say something first, hostile government be damned. 

"I'm sorry. For shooting at you." Now his words felt halting, the shame at his hatred rising. It was so much easier when he'd had the illusion of control, when he never smiled. But loosening up had its downsides, he guessed.

"No, I'm sorry. I know I said it before, but..." she started, but he cut her off.

"You almost died. You've more than proved that you're a different person. I'm the one who has yet to show you that I've changed." He stood before her, and forced himself to look at her face, not to stare past her to hide anything. "I know you said you'd accept whatever I decided, but I want you know that there's no unbalanced accounts between us. Just you and me."

She surprised him with the hug, her arms snaking around his middle and squeezing with such force he had to squeeze back. Resting his head on her newly red hair, he breathed in her smell, and felt small drops form on his tunic.

Now. Now was a good time.

"So, would you like to give it - give us, another chance?"

"Oh, dear," she sniffed. "Yes."

And for one of the only times in his life to that point, Myn Donos knew that he wouldn't have to settle for "this was better than I usually do with people."


End file.
